Ranma und der Elefant
by N.I.E
Summary: Keine ff in dem sinne aber hoffentlich trotzdem lustig.


"Ranma und der Elefant"  
  
Eine Ranma1/2 Fanfiction  
  
Von NeonIkonEpifanez  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Mir gehören keinerlei Rechte an irgendwelchen Elefanten, ich distanziere mich von der Aussage das Elefanten mir gehören oder ich mit ihnen Geld verdiene. Anders lautende Meldungen sind infam gegenüber mir.  
Ach ja, das Ranma-zeuchs gehört mir auch nicht.  
  
Die Aufgabenstellung an diverse Ranma Charas lautet: Bringt einen Elefanten her.  
  
Diese Aufgabe wird natürlich von jedem anders angegangen.  
  
Ranma:  
Er wird solange eine Elefanten suchen bis er einen hat. Entweder das oder er stirbt für die Sache.  
  
Alternativ: Er ist zu 100% mit einem Mädchen verlobt das einen Elefanten besitzt.  
  
Ranma-chan:  
Geht in eine Tierhandlung, stellt sich vor den Verkäufer, macht große Augen, und sagt ganz unschuldig: ne ne ne.  
  
Alternativ: Sie geht zu Kuno und bittet ihn einen Elefanten zu besorgen.  
  
Akane:   
Sie läßt sich kidnappen und ihr Rettungsplan wird die Beschaffung eines Elefanten beinhalten.  
  
Alternativ: Sie wird einen Elefanten in einer Lotterie gewinnen.  
  
Alternativ: Sie knurrt ihren Vater an, der darauf tränenüberflossen einen holt.  
  
Ryoga:   
Läuft solange rum bis er wieder in Nerima ist und Andenken aus Okinawa und Hokkaido dabei hat. Er wird Ranma die Schuld geben das er keinen Elefanten finden konnte, obwohl er auf seiner Reise 2 mal durch Afrika und Indien gekommen ist.  
  
Nabiki:   
Sie erhöht den Preis eines 5er Sets Ranmafotos auf einen Elefanten und geht dann zu Kuno.  
  
Alternativ: Sie legt irgend jemand anderes rein, ganz egal wer, und organisiert sich einen.  
  
Alternativ: Sie nimmt einen Hamster und sorgt dafür das die Definition eines Elefanten auf ihn zutreffen wird.  
  
Happosai:   
Er wird einen in seiner Kiste finden, dieser wird entweder verflucht sein oder eine andere wilde Verwicklung auslösen, die am Ende dazu führt das keiner mehr einen Elefanten haben will.  
  
Soun:   
Er heult so lange bis einer angeschwemmt wird.  
  
Shampoo:   
Findet einen Elefanten in den Sachen ihrer Ururgroßmutter.  
  
Alternativ: Sie "bittet" Mousse mit ihren Bonbori einen zu holen.  
  
Cologne:   
Wird Ranma einreden das er eine neue Kampftechnik erlernt wenn er ihr einen Elefanten bringt.  
  
Genma:   
Nimmt einen Eimer Wasser. Schleicht sich so in den Zoo und klaut einen.  
  
Alternativ: Er verlobt die Tochter des Zoobesitzers mit Ranma im Tausch gegen einen Elefanten.  
  
Kräutlein (Herb):   
Fängt einen Affen und wirft ihn in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Elefanten. Um dann von dem Anblick des Rüssels so überrascht zu sein das er von dem Elefanten tot getrampelt wird.  
  
Mousse:   
Er zieht einen oder mehrere aus seinem rechten Ärmel (links für indische Elefanten).  
  
Kuno:   
Er kauft sich ganz einfach einen.  
  
Alternativ (animeonly): Er beauftragt Sasuke einen zu organisieren.  
  
Gosunkugi:   
Er konnte einen Tiger auftreiben und in der Turnhalle verstecken, da ist ein Elefant doch ein Klacks.  
  
Azusa:   
Sie klaut den Elefanten von Akane und nennt ihn Christian.  
  
Ukyo:   
Sie backt ein Okonomiyaki und fragt nett ob das nicht genügt.  
  
Alternativ: Sie zwingt Konatsu einen zu besorgen.  
  
Kasumi:   
Sie bringt einen vom nächsten Einkauf mit.  
  
Alternativ: Sie holt einen vom Dachboden runter.  
  
Kodachi:   
Sie klaut den Elefanten von Ranma-chan und schenkt ihn dann Ranma-kun damit dieser einen Elefanten vorweisen kann.  
  
Tsubasa:   
Er verkleidet sich als Elefant.  
  
Nodoka:   
Sie geht mit Ranma-chan einkaufen, dort werden sie einem Elefanten begegnen der sich gerade selbst zufällig mit sehr warmen Wasser mit dem Rüssel duscht und dabei aus versehen Ranma trifft.  
  
Picolett:   
Er holt einen Elefanten aus seinem Mund hervor.  
  
Taro:   
Malt sich grau an und sagt einfach er ist einer (er sieht ja in FluchForm fast so aus). Jeder der widerspricht wird zwangsentlebt.  
  
Tofu:   
Er drückt bei einer Person den Elefanten-Shiatsu-Punkt.  
  
Kahuna:   
Er erläßt eine Schulordnung, die besagt das jeder Schüler einen Elefanten zum Unterricht mitbringen muß, oder sonst die Haare geschoren bekommt.  
  
Hinako:   
Nimmt sich vor eine Expedition nach Afrika zu unternehmen, saugt zu diesem Zweck Ranma die Energie ab, und spielt dann anschließend mit einem Plüschelefanten aus ihrer Spielzeugkiste.  
  
JTF:   
Er erzählt traurige Legende von Elefant wo ist ertrunken in Quelle vor 500 Jahren.  
  
Akari:   
Sie mag Schweine viel lieber als Elefanten, also was soll's.  
  
Was macht man jetzt mit so vielen Elefanten? Na ja, das kommt dann in: "Was machen die Ranma Charas mit ihren ganzen Elefanten." *rofl*  
  
Blut geleckt? --- more from NIE: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=246757  
  
Für mehr Elefanten bin ich immer dankbar, wenn's genug gibt schreibe ich mal einen zweiten Teil.  
  
Mein Dank geht an dieser Stelle mal wieder an Mark Soul für seine nette kooperation.  
  
mailto: frankwiesler666@aol.com 


End file.
